The increasing reliance on communication networks to transmit more complex data, such as voice and video traffic, is causing a very high demand for bandwidth. To resolve this demand for bandwidth, communications networks are relying upon optical fiber to transmit this complex data. Conventional communication architectures that employ coaxial cables are slowly being replaced with communication networks that comprise only fiber optic cables. One advantage that optical fibers have over coaxial cables is that a much greater amount of information can be carried on an optical fiber.
While the FTTH optical network architecture has been a dream of many data service providers because of the aforementioned capacity of optical fibers, implementing the FTTH optical network architecture may encounter some problems associated with legacy systems that are in current use by subscribers. For example, many subscribers of data service providers use set top terminals (STTs) to receive and transmit information related to video services. The conventional set top terminals are coupled to a coaxial cable. The coaxial cable, in turn, is then connected to fiber optic cables in a hybrid fiber-coax (HFC) system. The coaxial cable from the set top terminals in combination with the fiber optic cables provide a two way communication path between the set top terminal and the data service hub for purposes such as authorizing a subscriber to view certain programs and channels.
For example, conventional set top terminals coupled to coaxial cables may provide impulse pay-per-view services. Impulse pay-per-view services typically require two way communications between the set top terminal and the data service provider. Another exemplary service that may require two-way communication passed between the set top terminal and the data service provider is video-on-demand (VOD) services.
For video on demand services, a subscriber can request a program of his choosing to be played at a selected time from a central video file server at the data service hub. The subscriber's VOD program request is transmitted upstream on a return channel that comprises coaxial cables coupled to fiber optic cables. With the VOD service, a subscriber typically expects VCR-like control for these programs which includes the ability to “stop” and “play” the selected program as well as “rewind” and “fast forward” the program.
In conventional HFC systems, a return RF path from the subscriber to the data service hub is provided. The RF return path is needed because a conventional set top terminal usually modulates its video service upstream data onto an analog RF carrier. While the video service upstream data may be modulated onto an RF carrier, it is recognized that the upstream data may be in digital form.
An RF return path typically comprises two-way RF distribution amplifiers with coaxial cables and two-way fiber optic nodes being used to interface with fiber optic cables. A pair of fiber optic strands can be used to carry the radio frequency signals between the head end and node in an analog optical format. Each optical cable of the pair of fiber optic strands carries analog RF signals: one carries analog RF signals in the downstream direction (toward the subscriber) while the other fiber optic cable carries analog RF signals in the reverse or upstream direction (from the subscriber). In a more recent embodiment, the upstream spectrum (typically 5-42 MHz in North America) is digitized at the node. The digital signals are transmitted to the headend, where they are converted back to the analog RF spectrum of 542 MHz. This process typically uses high data rates (at least 1.25 Gb/s) and a fiber or wavelength dedicated to return traffic from one or two nodes.
Unlike HFC systems, conventional FTTH systems typically do not comprise a return RF path from the subscriber to the data service hub because most of the return paths comprise only fiber optic cables that propagate digital data signals as opposed to analog RF signals. In conventional FITH systems, a downstream RF path is usually provided because it is needed for the delivery of television programs that use conventional broadcast signals. This downstream RF path can support RF modulated analog and digital signals as well as RF modulated control signals for any set top terminals that may be used by the subscriber. However, as noted above, conventional FTTH systems do not provide for any capability of supporting a return RF path for RF analog signals generated by the legacy set top terminal.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for the system and method for communicating optical signals between a data service provider and a subscriber that eliminates the use of the coaxial cables and the related hardware and software necessary to support the data signals propagating along the coaxial cables. There is also a need in the art for a system and method that provides a return path for RF signals that are generated by legacy video service terminals. An additional need exists in the art for a method and system for propagating upstream RF packets with very low latency and jitter. A further need exists in the art for a method in system for communicating optical signals between a data service provider and a subscriber that can support either a query-response protocol or a contention protocol. Another need exists in the art for supporting legacy video service controllers and terminals with an all optical network architecture.